


You Try Being the Student Council for the Most Dangerous School of All Time

by Kitt_Monroe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, Non-student council students have minor roles, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe
Summary: They're just trying to have an assembly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Secret's out, guys, I really love the student council and I will never forgive what DR3 did with them (which is, to say, Nothing).
> 
> Personalities inspired by [ this fic! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8354008/chapters/19136719) One of the precious few fics to give them any personalities at all,

“Everybody, please get seated, _excuse me I am talking,_ everyone please get seated in the bleachers—”

“Not over there! Sorry, we just had those seats re-painted!”

“Please sit normally, Mr. Tanaka.”

“Karen _just_ said not to sit there! Clean the wax out of your ears!”

“Are there still people coming in?”

“See, this is the problem with changing the assembly time, is just _nobody_ is organized.”

“We got that, Asuka.”

“Miss Enoshima, put away your cell phone—IN YOUR POCKET, PLEASE.”

“Come on, let’s get started already! I want to go back to class, we were making chocolate bunnies!”

The process of beginning a school assembly was always a dubious one. Despite containing barely a hundred people during any given year, the Hope’s Peak Academy Primary Building was reliably impossible to navigate whenever the student body and relevant faculty all had to be in the same place. The hopelessly harried fourteen-member student council were doing their best to direct the various classes to their appropriate spots on either side of the gymnasium, recognizing that leaving the task to _any_ of the instructors would be a disaster (to this point, Chisa Yukizome, the only teacher doing any work to lead her own class, was currently threatening approximately half of them with a razor).

“I think just about everyone’s here,” Ichino announced to the others when most of the bleacher seats were full.

“And you know this with your supreme, superior counting skills?” Ikuta teased.

“No, I know it with my superior why-don’t-you-suck-my-dick skills,” Ichino retorted, realizing only after hearing an almost exaggerated gasp from one of the students on the bleachers that he was standing too close to his microphone.

“Sousuke, I know you’re excited, but let’s try to watch the _fucking_ language,” Nishizawa suggested with a thin smile, successfully turning away from her microphone so she wouldn’t be heard by the rest of the crowd.

“Okay, everyone please stay seated!” Murasame requested, also smiling but in the direction of the other students. “Seems we’re all in our right sections of the gym, right?”

The general clamor in the gymnasium didn’t abate for his rhetorical question. A couple of the student council members exchanged uncomfortable glances while Murasame added, “Alright, perfect! Thank you all for…for gathering for the assembly, and—”

The rest of the students were still chatting far too loudly to indicate they were paying him much attention. A couple members of the different classes looked annoyed with their talkative classmates, but not enough to make it catch on. Finally, Ikuta tapped her microphone a couple of times with her index finger, giving the rest of the council a signal to cover their ears, before raising it flush against her lips and making a very large “MMMMMMMM” sound into it. The feedback was atrocious, and hardly a second passed before the entire gym was quiet. “Thank you,” Ikuta said simply once everyone was quiet.

Hino took charge. “Okay, we have a few items we want to get through in the next hour,” he explained, poring over a clipboard and tapping it rhythmically with a pen. Looking up with a blank frown, he continued. “Please let us finish with our speechifying and what-have-you _before_ asking any questions, so we can get you back to class as soon as possible.”

There were a couple of reluctant groans at that, including a “We should totally interrupt them constantly, yeah?” from the 78th Class. The student council collectively sighed.

“Remember, we can always just postpone lunch if this runs too long,” Kubo said into his microphone, grinning genially. The groans ceased without further trouble.

Another moment passed with nothing happening, and Kisaragi cleared her throat awkwardly. “You have the floor, Mr. President.”

“Oh, of course, yes,” Murasame agreed, somewhat disoriented. Speaking to the rest of the student body, he began: “First order of business, and I know some of you upperclassmen have been wondering about this…we _will_ be going ahead with a prom this year.”

A deep, impenetrable silence festered throughout the room. Some particular, intensely negative incident having occurred nearer to the beginning of the school year, there had been a dreary mood around much of the campus that persisted after summer vacation. This combined with other similarly tragic incidents the previous year had caused the older students to wonder whether there would be many frivolous school-sponsored events, and this announcement didn’t seem to make the idea any more exciting to anyone.

“Ahem!” Ikuta complained, trying to look as scandalized as possible, as though she had no earthly clue why this decision might not be the most welcome to the other students. “Applause, please!”

Half-hearted applause ensued, which only really dragged the mood down farther. Most depressing was a sincere but pathetic “Ya-ay” emitted by one of the 77th Class students. Ikuta stared at the floor for several seconds before looking back up and saying, “Thank you.”

“Come on, get excited guys!” Umesawa insisted, bouncing up and down a few times. The ears of her hoodie bounced with her, generating a couple of laughs from the stands. “This is excitement time!”

The reaction was encouraging, and Kurosaki and Kamii jumped into a blatantly pre-planned routine. “You’re allowed to come by yourself,” Kurosaki began, holding his left hand over his heart.

“Or with a partner if you wish,” Kamii added, doing the same with her right hand.

“No matter what your decision,” Kurosaki went on, extending his hand toward Kamii.

“On such a _magical_ night,” Kamii continued, turning toward Kurosaki with her right hand extended, “you may even find—”

“The love of your life!” they finished at the same time, linking fingers and flashing the other students a pair of blinding smiles. There was another short round of laughs in the bleachers at the ridiculousness of the display.

“Nerds,” Umesawa said under her breath before continuing her own speech. “Anyway, it’s gonna be September 26th, here in the gym from 6 pm to 10 pm, alrighties?”

“Also, this is a formal event,” Goryoku noted, his deep voice proving a bit difficult for the microphone to pick up, “so it’s either black-tie dress or your academy uniform.”

Umesawa made a painful noise. “Toto!! I was _gonna_ say that, I wasn’t done talking!” she huffed.

“Oh, come here you,” Goryoku chuckled. He picked her up with one hand; her sour disposition instantly dissipated.

Ichino spoke next. “Don’t worry about refreshments, also! ‘Cause we’re gonna supply all the drinks, food…” He cleared his throat and pulled at his collar with a bit of a grimace. “Medical supplies…” he added in a low voice.

The mood died for a moment before Someya held up a small stuffed bear. “And stuffed animals!” he declared with a bright smile.

“…And apparently stuffed animals!” Ichino agreed with a laugh, ruffling Someya’s hair. The shorter boy snapped at Ichino’s hand with his teeth, but Ichino had already retracted his hand so the attack proved useless.

“Admissions are 50 yen per person, but you have to turn in your receipt to Karen or you won’t be allowed to come!” Ikuta reminded everyone.

“We all know that,” one of the generally faceless members of the 76th Class called out. They were too unimportant for Ikuta to respond.

“And by the way, um,” Kisaragi tacked on, “if you don’t have a partner to take from here at Hope’s Peak…” She had to stop and giggle when Ikuta answered that suggestion by wrapping her arm around her shoulder. “Of course, heh, some of us _do_ have someone to take here at Hope’s Peak, but in case you don’t, you _can_ take someone else if you want—you can take a friend from another school, a date from another town. Heck, you can even take your mom.”

“But you _will_ have to pay for both of you, isn’t that right Kisaragi?” Kubo pointed out.

“Oh, ah, yeah,” Kisaragi confirmed. “Again, just get your receipts to me and I’ll take care of your tickets.”

“Is there anything else?” Yoko asked vaguely. “Oh, oh right, please don’t bring your _own_ food and drinks, okay? We don’t want…a situation.”

The other council members grimaced. For the first time in the assembly, one of the non-council students made a conspicuous enough comment she could be identified in the crowd: “That’s not fair!! You’re not gonna have enough food if we can’t bring our own!” Owari complained.

“ _P l e a s e_ save any questions until the end like Asuka said,” Yoko answered.

Over in the bleachers, Souda from the same class whispered, “How did he just do that with his voice…”

There was a quiet moment before Kashiki spoke. “Oh, um, there’s the…! Yeah, okay, let’s all give a big round of applause in appreciation of Mahiru Koizumi, our Super High-school Level Photographer, who graciously agreed to take pictures of the prom for the yearbook! By sacrificing the opportunity to dance with her beloved, of course.”

There was vague applause among the 77th Class; no other students made any noise. Koizumi chuckled nervously in acknowledgment, although the effect was diminished by Saionji, who was sitting next to her, sighing a conspicuous and exaggerated sigh. “I may as well _Not Go,_ ” she announced dramatically.

“Da-ha-ha, don’t you worry, Saionji!” Nishizawa assured her with a playful smile. “If you don't have another partner, I’ll dance with you.”

“He-e-y!” Ichino protested, shocked. Nishizawa rolled her eyes.

“Well, you know what, I think that’s everything we wanted to say about the prom,” Hino said, tapping his clipboard again. “So, nice. That was faster than I thought. Does anyone have any questions before we move on?” he asked, looking up with basically a smile on his face.

One of the 77th Class girls raised her hand quietly.

“Yes, Ms. Nanami?” Hino addressed her.

“Are we allowed to bring Reserve Course students to the prom?” Nanami inquired, her voice soft.

Hino’s face went entirely blank. A couple of the other council members assumed panicked expressions, while still others cleared their throats awkwardly.

“Did she really…?” Someya whispered to the others, his face showing deep concern.

“I mean, it’s a valid question,” Kashiki supposed, swallowing loudly.

“But who just _asks_ that?” Goryoku disagreed, still carrying Umesawa.

“Ah, _are_ they allowed to?” Kubo asked quietly, eyebrows furrowed. The students at the bleachers started to mumble quietly amongst themselves as they witnessed their student council in such disorder.

“I dunno, we’ve never dealt with this before!” Yoko whispered harshly.

“Well, _somebody_ has to answer!” Kisaragi whispered even more loudly, appearing in great distress.

Murasame cleared his throat and put on the most collected face he could muster before speaking into his microphone. “Um, I… We don’t, I guess, totally know! That’s an _excellent_ question, Ms. Nanami, and we’re very, we’re very glad you’ve brought this to our attention…”

Umesawa repeatedly made the “cut it” motion in his direction. Meanwhile, Kurosaki was flipping quickly through a small handbook, obviously not bothering to read any of the actual pages. “They didn’t teach us this!” Kamii whispered frantically, looking over his shoulder.

Murasame continued despite Umesawa’s warnings. “Like, I don’t really completely, _think_ that’s allowed? But—”

Ikuta was the one to drop the charade that the council had any idea how to answer. “Just take it up with Headmaster Kirigiri, okay? Even if it’s not allowed, I’m sure the administration might be able to make an exception,” she suggested.

Nanami nodded slowly. Most of the council members tried to smile awkwardly, hoping they could save face after being asked this ridiculous, impossible question. “And if they don’t, then I’ll dance with you, Nanami,” Nishizawa offered.

“He-e-e-e-eyyyy!” Ichino protested, which immediately lifted the mood again. There were some lighthearted giggles throughout the gymnasium, and Murasame patted Ichino’s shoulder comfortingly.

“We survived that, somehow,” Hino noted to the others, stepping away from his microphone.

“That’s ‘cause we rule at everything,” Umesawa answered, lunging forward to give a thumbs up. She overestimated the steadiness of Goryoku’s grip, however, and began to fall out his arms, only to be saved from falling too far when she landed on Someya.

“ _Ow,_ ” Someya griped while Umesawa stuck the landing.

“Good fucking job,” Ikuta commented.

“Kotomi, you said that _right_ into your microphone,” Kisaragi informed her with a blank expression.

“Please murder me,” Ikuta deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> I just LOVE the student council. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot!


End file.
